JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANGE
by MissMCat
Summary: toi mon bel endormi qui m'appelle mon ange. je te l'interdis je ne suis pas un ange, je suis un démon... slash, HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

_voilà une nouvelle histoire. bien sur rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée._

_en esperant que ça vous plaise!_

_enjoy!_

_missmcat._

* * *

**Je ne suis pas un ange.**

_Pairing: Draco/Harry (vous êtes prévenus. si cela ne vous plait pas passer votre chemin)_

* * *

Tu viens encore de te donner à moi, entièrement…

Comment peux-tu au moment de ta petite mort hurler mon prénom, puis te lover contre moi en me susurrant des « mon ange » ? Je ne suis pas un ange, non je ne suis pas un ange… ou alors si j'en suis un, je suis Lucifer, l'ange déchu d'avoir voulu savoir. Je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas un ange, mon amour. Je suis un diable, un démon, un être trop sali pour mériter ce surnom.

Oui je suis blond, oui j'ai une peau virginale, oui je suis beau, oui j'ai les yeux comme le ciel et pourtant je ne suis pas un ange. Un ange n'est-il pas asexué, ni homme, ni femme ? Pourtant il me semble qu'il y a encore quelques instants j'étais bien un homme dans toute sa gloire entre tes bras ?

Alors tu vois _je ne suis pas un ange…_

Un ange n'est-il pas une créature vertueuse ?

Moi je ne suis pas pur… je ne suis pas vertueux…

Je ne suis pas courageux ; si je l'étais j'aurais retourné ma veste contre mes parents et j'aurais rejoint la lumière…

Je ne suis pas prudent, je suis lâche…

Je ne suis pas tempérant, je consomme à outrance tous les plaisirs que me donne la vie…

Je ne suis pas juste, c'est moi d'abord, il y a une élite et il y a le reste…

_Je ne suis pas un ange… _

Autre chose, un ange n'est-il pas exempt de tout péché ?

Mais moi je vis pour les sept péchés capitaux et tu le sais.

Je suis paresseux, j'ordonne aux autres de faire ce que je pourrais faire par moi-même.

Je suis orgueilleux, vaniteux, imbu de moi-même, mais qui ne le serait pas quand il est comme moi ? Je suis la perfection incarnée !

Je suis gourmand, j'aime la bonne chair mais surtout j'aime la tienne, le goût acidulé de tes lèvres, celui sucré de ta peau, celui amer de ta jouissance...

Je vis dans la luxure, je ne vis que pour te sentir trembler sous mes caresses, que pour entendre tes gémissements sous ma langue, je ne déploie mes efforts que pour te mettre dans mon lit…

Je suis avare aussi, devoir dépenser un seul sous pour tous ses ignorants me dégoûte au plus haut point. Ils n'ont qu'à bosser eux, s'ils veulent de l'argent, ils croient que l'argent tombe du ciel ?

Je m'emporte souvent, dès que je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux, ma colère prend le meilleur de moi-même et gare à ceux qui croisent ma route. Et toi tu connais bien ces éclats, tu en as souvent fait les frais…

Et enfin l'envie, ces envies qui ont été mes compagnes toutes ces années, l'envie d'être comme toi, l'envie de posséder ce que tu possédais, l'envie de te soumettre… et encore aujourd'hui alors que je te possède je vis dans l'envie perpétuelle de toi…

Alors tu vois _je ne suis pas un ange…_

Un ange n'est-il pas exempt de tous sentiments, désirs, plaisirs ?

Toi tu es responsable des sentiments qui m'ont habité au cours du temps, la** haine** (comment as-tu osé n'avoir rien et pourtant tout avoir ?), le **dégoût** (comment as-tu pu être si parfait alors que tu étais sensé être l'ennemi ?), l'**envie** (comment peux-tu avoir des amis aussi fidèles, alors que moi je n'ai que des mouches collées à mes pieds ?), le sentiment de **lâcheté** (toi qui a tout sacrifié pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été capable ?), la **honte** (comment supporter l'idée que tu aies pu me voir pleurer ?), la **fierté** (celle d'avoir pris ton cœur malgré toutes les choses que j'ai dites ou faites…), la **joie** (celle que tu m'offres quand tu viens me rendre visite et que tu me souris même lorsque je suis dans une colère monstre), la **peine** (celle que tu m'infliges quand tu repars loin de moi en me laissant dans mon palais de glace), le **désir** (celui que tu m'inspires quand tu mordilles ta lèvre alors que tu réfléchis, ou celui que tu éveilles en moi quand tes lèvres me frôlent… je te désire bien trop selon mon goût, je voulais t'asservir à mon corps mais c'est moi qui me suis perdu dans les limbes de ton corps, de ton âme, de ton cœur… Tel est pris celui qui croyait prendre. Je voulais la dominance et je ne suis que soumission sous tes lèvres…), la **jouissance** (celle qui naît au creux de mes reins comme une déferlante qui m'engloutit, seuls moments ou je me laisse totalement aller… ), l'**amour** (oui l'amour, car je t'aime, il m'a fallu longtemps pour m'en rendre compte, mais maintenant je sais et pas seulement dans le nuage post-orgasmique, mais tout le temps…)

Alors tu vois _je ne suis pas un ange…_

Un ange n'est-il pas sensé être une créature pure ? Dénuée de sang sur les mains ?

Moi j'ai du sang sur les mains, à cause de moi et pour moi on a tué… alors même si personne n'est jamais mort de ma main, je suis le responsable de certaines morts…

Alors tu vois je ne suis pas un ange…

Un ange n'est-il pas le gardien du bonheur ? Le protecteur ?

J'ai été incapable de protéger ceux qui m'ont aimé, ceux que j'ai aimés. Ma mère, mon père, mon parrain ont tous mis leur vie en danger pour moi… et moi qu'ai-je fais pour eux ?

Est-ce-que je te rends heureux ? Non je ne crois pas, sinon tu ne te sentirais pas coupable à chaque fois que tu viens me voir, je ne serais pas un secret à la face du monde…

Tu vois _je ne suis pas un ange…_

Toi le bel endormi, je t'en supplie ne m'appelle plus mon ange, je ne mérite pas cette appellation. Je ne mérite pas ces quatre lettres, car je suis un démon… c'est toi l'ange… pas moi… mon bel amour… je te demande pardon pour salir tes belles ailes de mes vicissitudes, pardon mon amour…

* * *

_voilà. je pense faire une suite dites moi si ça vous dirais. ça serais la réponse du bel endormi à son ange._

_à bientôt!_

_Missmcat_


	2. Chapter 2

_bonjour à vous lectrices et lecteurs!_

_voilà la suite de je ne suis pas un ange. j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir._

_à bientôt!_

_Missmcat_

* * *

Souvent tu me dis de ne pas t'appeler mon ange car tu n'en es pas un. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t'appellerais pas ainsi. Car même s'il est vrai que tu n'es pas un ange conventionnel et que certainement pour les moldus tu serais un démon, comme tu te plais à me le rabâcher, pour moi tu en es un et l'un des plus beaux qui soit.

Tu es un ange mon amour, même si tu dis que ton angélisme n'est que superficiel, qu'en ton cœur tout est pourri… Je me vois dans l'obligation de te contredire, mon amour tu es magnifique, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Laisse moi te le montrer…

Que ce soit dans la littérature, dans la peinture ou dans les sculptures, les anges sont décrits comme étant de _**magnifiques créatures**_.

Tu es beau mon ange, n'en doute jamais. Les mauvaises langues disent que ta beauté est irréelle ? T'ont-ils jamais regardé ?

Quand je te regarde, mon ange, je vois un homme de toute beauté, un homme grand, svelte, mais musclé par les nombreuses heures que tu passes à oublier sur ton balai, et dont la prestance et la classe irradient tous ces jaloux.

Quand je te regarde, je vois une peau laiteuse qui ne se dévoile que très rarement mais pour laquelle j'ai le privilège exclusif de la caresse. C'est alors qu'elle se révèle être plus douce que la brise, plus chaude que les pierres au soleil et qu'elle m'enivre de son odeur de pain d'épice et de son goût de miel.

Après cette peau si blanche, se sont tes cheveux qui retiennent mon regard. Eux qui sont si blonds, si fins, si soyeux qui forment une auréole d'or autour de ton visage quand ta tête repose sur ton oreiller quand après m'avoir offert le ciel, tu te repose… Ces mêmes cheveux qui volent au vent alors que tes yeux cherchent le lointain pour oublier la peine qui habite ton âme.

Ces yeux, encore une marque de ce nom que tu honnis tant, on les dit souvent de glace, mais moi je les vois comme du mercure en fusion… Ils sont la plus belle fenêtre sur ton âme, pour ceux qui sont capables de les lire. Ils sont tels les cieux. Lorsque leur couleur est celle de l'aube pailletée d'or, se sont la joie et le bonheur qui t'habitent. Tes sourires donnent à cette aube des teintes bleutées plus marquées. Lorsque tu atteins le septième ciel au creux de moi, ils sont aussi clairs qu'un ciel d'été. Mais gare aux changements d'humeur car quand le temps tourne à la pluie se sont tes peines qui ressurgissent. Quand l'orage et les éclairs illuminent ton regard, ta colère se fait sentir. Et quand la haine et le mépris prennent le meilleur de toi alors la nuit s'installe dans tes yeux.

Quand mes émeraudes, comme tu aimes tant les appeler, quittent les cieux où il est si facile de se perdre et qu'ils suivent la ligne droite de ton nez, ils finissent sur tes lèvres purpurines. La langue qu'elles cachent est souvent amère pour les autres… elle est capable de dire les mots les plus durs, les plus tranchants et les plus cyniques qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Mais je sais qu'elle est capable de me dire les mots les plus tendres, les plus doux et les plus aimants qu'il soit. Alors quand cette bouche part en exploration des moindres méandres de ma chair, mon corps se fait esclave de cette bouche… Elle qui peut alors de faire câline ou cruelle, torturanteou apaisante, quémandeuse ou donatrice, dominatrice ou soumise, mais ces lèvres, cette langue et cette bouche sont les seules à assouvir mon cœur et mon corps.

Quand mon regard arrive à se détacher de ces lèvres, ce sont tes mains qui l'emprisonnent. Elles sont longues et fines, et même si elles sont rêches d'avoir trop travaillé dans ton laboratoire, elles ont le pouvoir de m'emporter vers le septième ciel quand elles glissent le long de mon corps…

_Alors tu vois, moi je ne vois que beauté quand je te regarde, tu es donc bien un ange…_

Il existe une expression courante qui associe aux anges la **patience**. Lorsque je te regarde mon ange je vois cette patience baigner ton âme.

La patience c'est être capable de supporter avec constance les maux et les désagréments de l'existence. Toi, depuis la fin de cette guerre, qui a fait de toi un paria, tu supportes les insultes, le mépris, les extractions et les entraves que te font subir les gouvernements successifs, les différentes visites des aurors et tu leur ouvres grandes les portes de ta demeure sans jamais te plaindre… Les années ont passé, mais leur méfiance et leur haine restent immuables. Ils ne supportent pas que malgré toute l'adversité qu'ils te manifestent tu reste debout, fier, que tu refuses de partir en exil, qu'alors que tu n'avais plus rien, tu aies réussi à refaire ta place dans cette société qui te méprise tant…

La patience c'est aussi la capacité à attendre longtemps pour obtenir quelque chose. Tu dis souvent qu'un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Tu me dis aussi que quelque soit le temps qu'il lui faut pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, il attend car il sait qu'il l'obtiendra. Cet adage s'est malheureusement révélé vrai et plus d'une fois. Après avoir purgé ta peine, tu as voulu passer ton diplôme de potioniste, le ministère a longtemps refusé, mais il a fini par se laisser convaincre et cela n'a été que le début de ton chemin de croix pour pouvoir exercer ton métier. Pour me mettre dans ton lit aussi, tu as manifesté une patience d'ange. J'étais terrifié, tous ceux que j'avais aimés étaient morts par ma faute et moi je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose et pourtant à force de patience, tu m'as montré qu'il faut mieux avoir de la peine que des regrets. Encore aujourd'hui tu te montres patient alors que je rechigne toujours à dire au monde que tu es celui que j'aime…

_Alors tu vois, moi je ne vois que patience quand je te regarde, tu es donc bien un ange…_

Une autre expression courante dit que les personnes très douces et très tendres sont des anges de **douceur et de tendresse**… Peut-être est-ce ta façon d'être posé qui te confère cette douceur que tu as dans tous tes gestes, mais en tout cas tout ce que tu fais est délicat. De ta façon de faire tes lacets à ta façon de passer ta main dans mes cheveux. La première fois que je t'ai vu faire tes lacets, j'ai été fasciné… comment est-ce possible d'être fasciné par quelque chose d'aussi trivial me diras-tu ? Tu étais assis au bord de mon lit, le vent qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre ouverte faisait onduler les rideaux. Les zones d'ombre et de lumière s'entremêlaient sur ta peau. Tu as saisis délicatement le lacet et presque révérencieusement tu as fait la première boucle, le lacet sombre contrastant avec ta main blanche, j'ai trouvé cela magnifique...

A chaque fois que je viens te voir, avant même de m'embrasser ou de me dire quoi que ce soit, tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux. Ta main vient se caler dans mon cou, ton pouce sur ma joue, avant que doucement ta main ne remonte dans mon épaisse crinière d'ébène, puis tu te penches vers moi, et tes lèvres de soie exercent une caresse aussi douce que les ailes d'un papillon.

Ta tendresse est à son paroxysme quand tu t'occupes de tes petits protégés, quand tu joues avec eux, quand tu leur lis des histoires, ou que tu les bordes le soir au moment de leur coucher.

_Alors tu vois quand je te regarde je ne vois que douceur et tendresse, tu es donc bien un ange…_

Les anges sont des créatures _**bienveillantes et protectrices**_ qui ne veulent que le bonheur de ceux sur qui elles veillent.

Tu es bienveillant mon ange. Nombreux sont ceux qui disent que tu n'as aucune conscience, que tu te moques de toutes les victimes que ta famille a faite et que tu amasses des richesses sur leur dos. Mais tu t'en moques car toi tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Depuis la fin de la guerre, tu as toujours donné une partie de ce que tu gagnais aux orphelins, même quand cela ne te laissait presque rien pour vivre. Nombreux sont ceux, qui s'ils savaient, diraient que c'est pour racheter ta conscience et je ne mentirais pas en disant que c'est ce que j'ai pensé quand je l'ai appris. Mais il a suffi de te voir avec ces enfants pour comprendre que tu ne désires rien en retour que leur bonheur. Et c'est quand tu es avec eux que tu as les plus beaux sourires et que tu semble le plus heureux, tu es leur ange gardien…

Tu es le mien aussi… on dit que chaque être nait sur cette terre avec un ange gardien pour veiller sur lui. J'en ai certainement un là-haut, mais j'ai la chance d'en avoir un terrestre et de l'avoir rencontré. Je t'ai longtemps considéré comme une plaie à mon existence, mais plus j'y pense plus tu as joué un rôle essentiel dans mon existence. A l'adolescence, tu représentais tout ce contre quoi je me battais. Tu as cristallisé toute la haine que je possédais. Tu m'obsédais autant que Voldemort. Puis ce jour là dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde quand je t'ai vu pleurer, ton masque d'inhumanité s'est fendillé… Et puis l'année suivante dans ton manoir quand tu as refusé de nous reconnaître aux risques et périls de la vie de ta famille, ce masque s'est complètement brisé. A l'âge adulte, j'ai fini par comprendre que celui que j'avais côtoyé toutes ces années n'était pas le vrai toi, alors j'ai témoigné à ton procès et je t'ai laissé tranquille. Ou plutôt je t'ai laissé tomber. Je savais ce que te faisais subir le ministère mais je n'ai rien dit, j'aurais pu mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Les années ont passé et je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, je me suis cloîtré chez moi alors que toi tu te battais pour retrouver une place dans la société sorcière. Je suis devenu un être cruel, acerbe, paranoïaque et suicidaire. Je ne supportais plus d'être moi…

Et puis un jour, tu es revenu dans ma mort lente, tous ceux qui avaient un jour partagé mon existence avait fini par baisser les bras, même Ron et Hermione, et je suis revenu à la vie… tu m'as remis sur les rails. Tu m'as protégé de moi-même en m'obligeant à me desintoxiquer, tu m'as protégé des charognards qui rodaient autour de ma carcasse, tu m'as montré que le monde autour de moi n'était pas aussi noir et aussi mauvais que je le voyais. Si les autres savaient ce que tu as fait pour moi, ils penseraient que tu me manipules. Moi je ne le vois pas comme ça. Tu es le rempart à ma folie, tu es mon sauveur, tu es mon ange gardien…

_Et si je vois un ange gardien, c'est bien que tu es un ange ?_

Les anges sont des créatures douées de miséricorde…

Après la guerre, tu aurais pu devenir aigri comme certains de tes anciens camarades, aux vues de tout ce que t'ont fait subir le ministère et le peuple sorcier, pourtant tu ne l'es pas devenu. Tu as pardonné tous ceux qui t'ont traîné dans la boue, tous ceux qui t'ont menti, tous ceux qui t'ont volé, tous ceux qui t'ont fait du tort.

Grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé mes amis, j'ai fait amende honorable, pourtant je continue à leur mentir sur la véritable raison de mon retour parmi les vivants. Je mens à mes amis à ton sujet, je ne suis pas honnête avec eux quand je refuse de te reconnaître comme étant celui que j'aime. Je te traîne dans la boue et je t'insulte aux yeux du monde… Et malgré tout cela, tu me pardonnes et tu m'accueilles les bras grands ouverts dans ta vie, dans ta demeure, dans ton lit sans rien me reprocher… parfois je sens que tous ces mensonges te font souffrir, mais je ferme les yeux sur cette tristesse. Je te mens, mais pire que tout je me mens mais tu me pardonnes… Tu es capable de me pardonner des paroles et des actes que je suis incapable de me pardonner.

Je t'ai demandé un jour pourquoi tu pardonnais aussi facilement, tu m'as répondu que même si tu pardonnais, tu n'oubliais pas, tu m'as répondu aussi que ne pas le faire ne te menais à rien et que tu ne faisais rien qui ne t'étais pas utile. Nombreux pourraient être ceux qui considèreraient que c'est égoïste, mais moi j'y vois une grande miséricorde.

_Alors tu vois, moi je ne vois que miséricorde quand je te regarde, tu es donc bien un ange…_

Enfin les anges sont des créatures d'**amour**…

Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que les Malfoy sont des êtres vils, froids et qui sont incapables d'aimer… ils se trompent tous… tu es capable d'aimer, tu l'as prouvé par le passé et tu le prouves encore aujourd'hui et cela tous les jours.

Tu as aimé tes parents et eux t'ont aimé aussi. Je dois la vie à cet amour…

C'est par amour pour tes parents que tu as suivi leurs traces… ce choix n'était pas le meilleur pour toi mais quand ceux qu'on considère comme des modèles vous indiquent un chemin vous le suivez et puis quand on a un fou qui habite chez soi et qui menace ses parents on fait tout pour les protéger même si pour ça on doit tuer. Aujourd'hui, ils ont tous deux disparus et le jour de leur anniversaire tu vas sur l'île d'Arran et tu jettes des lys blancs à la mer en leur mémoire…

De l'amour tu en donnes aussi à tous ces orphelins que tu visites tous les jours avant de rentrer chez toi et avec lesquels tu passes ton week-end…

Et enfin tu m'en donnes à moi, à chacune de mes visites, par petites touches. Tu ne me dis pas ces trois mots que je voudrais tant être capable de te dire…

_Alors quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux plein d'amour, c'est un ange que je vois…_

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire tous ces mots de vive voix mais je sais que tu ne m'écouterais pas et que tu trouverais à redire à chacun de ces arguments, alors je ne te les dirais pas, mais sache une chose mon amour tu es un ange quoique tu dises… ce n'est pas toi le démon, c'est moi car je suis incapable de faire face au monde et de défendre haut et fort cet amour que j'ai pour toi… je te contrains à vivre dans l'ombre mon amour. Toi, tu es capable de braver le monde comme un fier Serpentard, comme un fier Gryffondor… ne crie pas… tu es bien plus courageux que moi. Pardonne-moi mon ange, pardonne moi mon amour d'être un faible… Pardonne-moi d'être une tâche sur tes ailes blanches…


End file.
